


Last Friday night

by michirukaiou7



Series: Somewhere I belong [1]
Category: Glee
Genre: Alternate Universe - Superheroes/Superpowers, Blaine Anderson is Nightbird, Gen, M/M, Nightbird (Glee), Slash
Language: Italiano
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-05-15
Updated: 2015-05-15
Packaged: 2018-03-30 17:28:39
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,796
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3945463
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/michirukaiou7/pseuds/michirukaiou7
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p><a href="http://www.phantasma7.altervista.org/Challenges/klainendar2014.html">The Klaine Advent drabble challenge 2014</a>, 15. Occasion</p><p>Non era propriamente divertente: quando da ragazzino leggi i fumetti dei supereroi pensi a quanto è figo vederli andare in giro a menar le mani e a salvare il mondo una notte sì e l’altra pure non pensi che il lavoro triplica il venerdì sera e quindi addio week end; i supereroi, il sabato mattina, non hanno il carico di biancheria della settimana da lavare, la polvere a cui dare la caccia e gli arretrati dello studio con cui rimettersi in pari. E siccome Nightbird non viveva in un fumetto Marvel, uno di quelli gelosamente custoditi nei ripiani della libreria della sua stanza a casa dei suoi, ma a New York nel Mondo Reale, il venerdì sera lo stava trascorrendo per l’ennesima volta a caccia di criminali e vittime da salvare… facendo anche mentalmente la lista della spesa nei tempi morti, visto che aveva saltato la cena perché nel suo frigo aveva trovato un limone, il latte scaduto, la mayonese che virava all’arancione e l’eco.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Last Friday night

New York scintillava come un gigantesco carillon luminoso sotto di lui.

Aveva iniziato il giro di routine prima, quella sera, perché durante i week end il tasso di criminalità e l’incoscienza generale delle persone sembravano subire un’allarmante impennata – e perché era un buon modo per non pensare che, per l’ennesima volta, mentre i suoi compagni di corso uscivano per locali, lui aveva indosso la sua divisa da Nightbird e saltellava da un palazzo all’altro con l’aiuto delle corde e dei rampini per monitorare dall’alto i vicoli più bui della città.

Non era propriamente _divertente_ : quando da ragazzino leggi i fumetti dei supereroi pensi a quanto è figo vederli andare in giro a menar le mani e a salvare il mondo una notte sì e l’altra pure non pensi che il lavoro triplica il venerdì sera e quindi _addio week end_ ; i supereroi, il sabato mattina, non hanno il carico di biancheria della settimana da lavare, la polvere a cui dare la caccia e gli arretrati dello studio con cui rimettersi in pari. E siccome Nightbird non viveva in un fumetto Marvel, uno di quelli gelosamente custoditi nei ripiani della libreria della sua stanza a casa dei suoi, ma a New York nel Mondo Reale, il venerdì sera lo stava trascorrendo per l’ennesima volta a caccia di criminali e vittime da salvare… facendo anche mentalmente la lista della spesa nei tempi morti, visto che aveva saltato la cena perché nel suo frigo aveva trovato un limone, il latte scaduto, la mayonese che virava all’arancione e l’ _eco_.

Il conteggio generale della roba da comprare era arrivato al punto da fargli pensare di saltare la seduta del week end in palestra, avrebbe fatto fin troppo sollevamento pesi dal supermercato a casa e poi da casa alla lavanderia e viceversa – merda, doveva portare anche il piumone su cui aveva inavvertitamente sanguinato due sere prima. _Merda_. Avrebbe passato i secoli là dentro, tanto valeva portarsi dietro libri e computer e ammazzare il tempo studiando.

Spesa, lavanderia, spolverare e finire la trascrizione arretrata degli appunti: lo attendeva un sabato _avvincente_ – crepa pure d’invidia, Bruce Wayne.

Là sotto, intanto, tutto sembrava procedere in modo stranamente tranquillo: a parte confiscare le chiavi ad un paio di branchi di giovinastri, più intenzionati a sfracellarsi da qualche parte piuttosto che a tornare a casa interi, e a chiamare per qualche taxi che li riportasse a destinazione, non aveva combinato alcunché; provò a cambiare zona, finendo in una piena di locali gay – e buttando un occhio alle coppie che entravano ed uscivano, sentendo qualcosa di simile all’invidia pizzicargli sulla nuca.

Stava seguendo con occhio ammirato un paio di drag queen che sgambettavano su tacchi impossibilmente alti in un tripudio di piume scarlatte, quando un grido attirò la sua attenzione.

– _Hey_! Che pensate di fare?! Lasciatelo! Lasciatelo in pace!

In un attimo, Nightbird aveva fissato una corda al cornicione, vi si era aggrappato e si stava calando nel vicolo: nella scarsa luce di un lampione e nei pochi secondi della discesa, i suoi occhi poterono registrare un gruppetto di tre persone che stava pestando un uomo, giovane o meno non poteva dirlo, che giaceva riverso a terra, mentre un quarto aveva preso alla gola un ragazzo, probabilmente quello che aveva gridato poco prima. Atterrando e ignorato del tutto dai partecipanti alla rissa, si disse che queste erano le situazioni che odiava di più: chi soccorri prima, quando ci sono _due_ persone in pericolo in mano a due diversi aggressori?

Involontariamente, lo “aiutarono” le vittime: quella in terra evidentemente non era più interessante per gli altri tre criminali, che lo mollarono lì per dare manforte al loro socio che sembrava messo a mal partito con il nuovo arrivato, che seppure esile sembrava riuscire ad impedire al suo aggressore di spingerlo a terra. Nightbird gli fu addosso senza che, complici il colore della sua divisa nel buio e l’attenzione che il ragazzo stava attraendo, i malviventi se ne rendessero conto: il primo fu quello che era riuscito, con la mano libera, a colpire con forza allo stomaco la sua vittima, atterrandolo quel tanto che era sufficiente per stordirlo – che si ritrovò lanciato con gran fracasso contro un bidone dall’altro lato del muro.

– Chi cazzo sei?! – urlò uno dei suoi compari, mentre un altro serrava il pugno su un grosso mattone sbeccato.

 _Oddio, fa’ che non lo abbiano usato su quel poveraccio laggiù_ , pensò Nightbird, sentendosi gelare.

Non aveva tempo per sincerarsene, in quel momento: si avventò contro il criminale più vicino, che era più alto e piazzato di lui, ma che andò a terra come un pupazzo perché, come ripeteva sempre il suo allenatore, _Essere bassi non è sempre un difetto, Blaine: offri meno superficie da colpire, sei più veloce e, soprattutto, se impari ad assestare il primo colpo nel punto giusto, il tuo avversario non riuscirà a rimettersi in piedi abbastanza in fretta da evitare il secondo._

Funzionava quasi sempre e funzionò anche quella sera: un gruppo di scarti umani che pesta gente nei vicoli per puro amor di violenza non è organizzato e non agisce se non d’istinto (istinto che lui aveva ormai più o meno imparato a prevedere) e si limitava a picchiare quasi alla cieca in modo scoordinato – ottimo per chi invece si è addestrato a mantenere il sangue freddo in certe situazioni. O almeno quasi sempre: le prime volte non gli era andata così bene, ma adesso, dopo anni, l’abitudine lo rendeva più facile.

Riuscì ad allontanare prima e a buttare in terra poi il secondo aggressore, colpendo con più forza di quanta ce ne sarebbe probabilmente voluta quello con il mattone in mano – ogni tanto perdeva la calma anche lui; il primo tizio si era rialzato dai cassonetti e Nightbird ce lo sfasciò contro per la seconda volta, scansandosi in tempo mentre quello vomitava tutta la birra che doveva avere in corpo in reazione ai pugni ricevuti; il loro ultimo socio, visto com’erano messi a mal partito i suoi compagni, si diede alla fuga: Blaine gettò un’occhiata alla seconda vittima, che si era faticosamente rimessa in piedi e trascinata verso l’uomo a terra, e si diede all’inseguimento.

Nel giro di mezz’ora, i malviventi erano doloranti e legati a coppie schiena contro schiena e Nightbird, data un’ultima stretta particolarmente forte, poté finalmente raggiungere il ragazzo inginocchiato accanto all’altro tizio e si avvide che stava spiegando al telefono, con voce tremante, la loro posizione, probabilmente ad un’ambulanza. Si inginocchiò, sfilò i guanti e controllò le pulsazioni del ferito, il danno alla testa, che era stata fasciata con una sciarpa (era seta, quella?), e gli tastò leggermente gambe e braccia per cercare fratture; c’era sicuramente qualcosa che non andava nella spalla sinistra ed il naso era stato colpito molto forte, ma il resto del corpo, da un primo e sommario controllo, non sembrava mostrare altri danni e il respiro lento sembrava far ben sperare per la condizione della gabbia toracica.

– È... è vivo?

Nightbird alzò lo sguardo sul suo interlocutore e considerò i capelli, che dovevano essere stati accociati con cura fino a poco prima, scomposti, un labbro tumefatto, uno zigomo che iniziava a gonfiarsi e gli occhi dal colore più straordinario e bizzarro che gli fosse mai capitato di vedere, tanto che il loro azzurrogrigioverde si intravedeva anche nella luce giallognola del vicolo – come si intravedeva chiaramente che fossero sbarrati e lucidi per il terrore.

– Sì, è vivo. Se non fossi intervenuto, probabilmente lo avrebbero ucciso.

– Se non fossi intervenuto _tu_ – balbettò l’altro – Ci avrebbero... ci... tutti e _due_.

Nightbird abbozzò un sorriso e infilò una mano nel tascapane sul fianco sinistro e ne estrasse due cioccolatini – Ma _non_ è successo. E ho inviato un segnale alla stazione di polizia più vicina, quindi da poco un paio di volanti e l’ambulanza saranno qui, porteranno quella feccia in prigione e voi in ospedale. Su, prendi.

Kurt allungò la mano, ne prese uno, lo scartò e lo mise in bocca senza discutere.

– Se penso che sono nella settima clou dell’assurda dieta dissociata che mi ha passato Rachel...

– Sei sotto shock. In caso di shock, le diete non contano. E non ne hai bisogno comunque – l’altro deglutì il cioccolatino e Blaine gli mise in mano il secondo – Ne ho altri, mangia.

– Cosa sei? Il professor Lupin?

Blaine lo fissò un istante senza capire e poi scoppiò a ridere – Il mio nome sarebbe Nightbird, ma mi considero molto lusingato dal--

– _Oh mio Dio_ , _tu_ sei Nightbird? – esclamò Kurt, afferrandogli un polso senza pensare – Quando Rachel lo saprà, senza contare che mi sono messo ad inseguire quei, quei-- e ho rischiato la vita, oh mio Dio, Rachel _mi ucciderà_. E mio padre infierirà sul mio cadavere.

Blaine fece scorrere uno sguardo divertito alle nocche lievemente abrase ed era sul punto di rispondere, quando una cacofonia di sirene lo interruppe: il lampeggiare delle luci rosse e blu prese a riverberare sulle mura del vicolo che davano sulla strada principale e seppe che era il momento di andar via. Kurt strinse istintivamente la presa sul suo braccio nel sentire gli _State indietro!_ gridati da un poliziotto e lui si districò gentilmente, trattenendo con una mano le sue dita e tirandolo in piedi.

– Il tuo nome? – chiese.

– Il mio--

– Il tuo _nome_? Per favore?

– Kurt. Kurt Hummel.

– Hey, voi! Ah, lo sapevo che c’entravi _tu_ anche stavolta, Nightbird! – gridò una voce seguita da passi concitati.

– Mani in alto! Mani in alto, ho detto!

Nightbird gettò uno sguardo divertito ai poliziotti, si portò alle labbra il dorso della mano di Kurt e disse – Nightbird, al tuo servizio, Kurt Hummel.

E, prima che il ragazzo potesse dire qualcosa, la presa sulla sua mano svanì e lui rimase lì in piedi, paonazzo e stralunato, mentre un poliziotto lo superava agitando minaccioso una pistola e un altro gli si affiancava, seguito da due paramedici.

– Sta bene, signore?

Kurt si volse stralunato verso di lui e balbettò – Credo di sì.

Nightbird si appollaiò sull’angolo buio di uno dei tetti circostanti e guardò giù, seguendo la barella che veniva portata velocemente all’ambulanza e la figura alta e snella di Kurt che la seguiva, tallonata da un poliziotto: lo vide fermarsi, ad un tratto, e guardare in sù, come se cercasse qualcosa, e gli scappò un sorriso.

C’erano venerdì sera e venerdì sera, si disse: quelli della sua infanzia passati in casa con i suoi genitori o a qualche festa di loro amici, quelli della sua adolescenza prima in solitudine nella sua stanza e poi con gli amici della scuola privata, quelli del college a raccattare gente ferita nei vicoli bui di New York e quelli in cui si medicava da solo alla meno peggio lividi e ferite.

E poi c’era _quel_ venerdì che, si disse, avrebbe ricordato come uno dei migliori mai avuti, malgrado tutto.

 _Crepa d’invidia, Bruce Wayne_.


End file.
